The Prank
by Skylight369
Summary: When Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut gets bored what do they do? Prank Hiccup and Hicca of course. But what happens when that prank goes wrong?


**A/N: Here's a one-shot for you guys. Hope it's good.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon.**

"I'm bored." Snotlout said, lying down in the grass. It was just another day at Berk. Hiccup and Hicca had work to do at the forge, so they called a day off from dragon training. Raeda took advantage of the day off and went to the forest to sketch some flowers that have just bloomed. The dragons were off enjoying their day-off. The rest of the teens were just lying down on the grass, trying to think of something to do.

"Me too." Ruffnut said.

"Me four." Tuffnut mumbled.

"We can quiz each other about dragons." Fishlegs suggested.

"We're trying to be less bored, Fishface." Snotlout retorted.

"Let's go smash things." Tuffnut said with his twin nodding in agreement.

"For the tenth time, no!" Astrid exclaimed, annoyed. "Come on, guys. There's got to be something fun we could do. We were never this bored before."

"That's because before we were always focused on dragon training and battle techniques." Fishlegs stated. "Now that we no longer fight against dragons there's no need for that."

Astrid thought about for a minute before realising that Fishlegs was right. They did mainly focus on training. "Well, I'm open to suggestions which do _not_ involve destroying things or setting things on fire."

"That's no fun." Ruffnut complained.

Snotlout suddenly had a mischievous look in his eyes. "I've got it! I know what we could do."

"What?" The four other teens asked.

"Prank Hiccup and Hicca."

"Yes!" The Thorston twins cheered, suddenly excited.

"Nope, no way." Astrid said. "Guys, we made a vow that we weren't going to treat those two like outcasts anymore."

"Playing a prank on them doesn't mean we're treating them like outcasts." Tuffnut said. "Ruffnut and I pulled many pranks on Snotlout and Fishlegs, before."

"What?" Fishlegs and Snotlout asked, not aware that they have been duped many times by the blonde twins.

"Yeah, and I prank Tuffnut all the time." Ruffnut said.

"Yeah." Tuffnut agreed. He then realised what his sister said. "Wait, what?"

"I don't know." Astrid hesitated.

"Come on, Astrid. It's just one harmless prank, it won't hurt them." Snotlout said.

"Fine." Astrid agreed reluctantly. "But nothing too dangerous."

"So are we all in?" Snotlout asked. He, Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at Fishlegs expectantly. Fishlegs just nodded, not wanting to be left out. Besides it's just one innocent prank, right?

"Hurry up, guys!" Snotlout ordered Ruffnut and Tuffnut. The twins were at the top of a small hill, the same hill that led to the Haddock household, making it slippery so that anyone walked there would trip and fall.

Astrid and Fishlegs came running towards the three of them. "Hicca and Hiccup are going to take a break. Their just cleaning up the forge before they come this way." Astrid reported.

"You have about thirty-five seconds until they come." Fishlegs stated.

The blonde twins scurried to finish their task and quickly threw away their buckets and rags. The five teens then tried to look and act casual as Hiccup and Hicca came walking towards them.

Hicca was looking through her satchel when she realised something. "Oh, I forgot my journal at the forge. I'm just coming. Go without me." She said before running back to the forge.

"Okay." Hiccup said. He turned to Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut. "So how's your day off so far?"

"Good." Astrid said smiling.

"Alright." Snotlout shrugged.

"Not bad." Fishlegs said.

"Definitely nothing exciting about to happen." Tuffnut quickly said. Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout shot him looks while Ruffnut stomped on her twins' foot.

Hiccup just gave the male Thorston an odd look before shrugging. "Well, I'm going to get going."

"Aren't you going to wait for your sister?" Astrid asked. If Hiccup climbed up the hill alone and Hicca saw her brother slipping then she won't be fooled by their prank.

"No, it's fine. She'll join me when she finds her journal. See you guys later." Hiccup said, waving as he walked away. Astrid and the others decided to let him go by himself, at least they could prank one of them.

Hiccup started climbing up the hill, unknown to the fact the five teens were watching. He took a few steps when he slipped and fell. The teens started snickering until something snap into two. Confused, they looked at Hiccup who was curled up on the ground, not trying to get up.

"Hiccup!" Hicca yelled, running to her brother with concern written all over her face. The other teens ran to her along with Raeda, their faces were showing genuine concern when they noticed that the Haddock boy wasn't moving.

"He's bleeding!" Raeda exclaimed. Shocked, Astrid, Snotlout Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked and saw that Hiccup was indeed bleeding. Not only that but they saw that his prosthetic leg was broken into two. "What the heck happened?" Raeda demanded.

Hiccup gave a groan before responding. "I don't know. I was just walking up the hill and I slipped and fell. I hit a few of the rocks when I fell down the hill." It was then that the five guilty teens noticed that there were a few large rocks around.

"His prosthetic is also broken." Hicca observed. "We need to help him get home. I have my first aid kit there." Raeda and Hicca each took one of Hiccups' arms and put it around their shoulders as they lifted him up. Hiccup gave a yelp as they started taking the long route to the Haddock household. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the Thorston twins were still shocked by what they have just done to help. Hiccup was just supposed to take a small stumble down the hill. They didn't mean for him to get injured or to have his prosthetic broken.

"What just happened?" Astrid asked, starting to get enraged. She turned to Snotlout and the twins. "You muttonheads! This was supposed to be a harmless prank!"

"Hey, don't look at me! They were the ones who greased up the ground!" Snotlout defended, pointing to the twins.

"Hey! You were the one watching us!" Ruffnut retorted.

"Yeah, you were supposed to make sure we don't do anything stupid." Tuffnut added. "Great job, there."

"Guys, it doesn't matter!" Fishlegs said, getting their attentions. "We all played a part in this prank. We are all to blame here. We should have never done that prank in the first place." He felt guilty for not speaking up about it, even though he knew it was wrong. He just didn't want to be left out.

"Fishlegs is right. We need to stop pointing fingers and figure out a way to fix this." Astrid said with the guilt in her voice. After the fight with the Red Death, she vowed to be a better friend to Hiccup and Hicca. Clearly she broke that vow.

"And how are we going to do that?" Snotlout asked. He would never admit it out loud, but he felt really awful for what he did to his cousin. He was even the one who came up with the idea for the stupid prank.

"Well we did cause Hiccup to break his wooden leg." Tuffnut pointed out.

"We could make him a new one." Ruffnut said shrugging.

Astrid was about to scoff at that suggestion when she thought about what Ruffnut said and realised that for once, she came up with a good idea. "That's actually a really good idea, Ruffnut."

"Of course it is. Because I came up with it." Ruffnut said proudly.

"No you didn't, I came up with it first." Tuffnut argued, shoving his sister.

"This was my idea!" Ruffnut said, shoving him back.

"No, it's mine!"

"No, it's mine!"

"Guys, shut up!" Astrid said getting in between the bickering twins. "It doesn't matter right now. We just need to go to the forge and hope that Hicca and Hiccup kept the designs for the prosthetic foot there." She said.

They went to the forge and looked around for the blueprints. After a few minutes of searching, Fishlegs found it. There was only one problem...

"Does anyone understand a word in the instructions?" Snotlout asked.

"Nope." Ruffnut answered.

"Not a one." Tuffnut added.

"Fishlegs can you make sense of this?" Astrid asked. Admittedly, the blonde shield maiden herself didn't quite understand how to build the prosthetic.

"Don't look at me I'm the dragon expert not the blacksmith expert." Fishlegs admitted. Not even he understood the complex design of the prosthetic.

"Ugh, how do Hiccup and Hicca build things with these kinds of instructions?" Snotlout asked.

"Well, one thing's for sure; I'm never going to question either of their blacksmith abilities." Astrid said. The others nodded in agreement.

"So how are we going to make a prosthetic for Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

Astrid looked at the design again. "Well the part which includes the metal is only confusing, right?" Fishlegs nodded while, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout just gave blank stares. "So why don't we make a peg-leg instead? Like the one Gobber has? Hopefully he will appreciate the effort." She suggested.

With that, they went to work on the peg leg gathering pieces of wood that they found around the forge. It took an hour of trial and error (With many mistakes from Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and with the latter two getting into fights.) but they finally managed to pull off a decent looking peg leg. They hope it could help earn Hiccup and Hiccas' forgiveness.

They started walking towards the Haddock household when they ran into Gobber. "Hey kids, are you guys going to visit Hiccup?" The blacksmith asked.

"Yeah, we saw what happened to him today and we wanted to see if he was okay." Astrid said.

"Yeah, I just visited them right now. Poor lad, looks like he's going to be in bed for a week or so." Gobber said.

Fishlegs gulped. "He is? But why? Only the prosthetic leg was broken right?"

"No, it's not just the prosthetic leg. His right ankle got twisted. You do not need to be Hicca to know that it's going to take a long while till that heals. It's a tough time for an amputee when their one limb is gone and their other limb is broken." Gobber said sympathetically. "He also has a broken rib."

"A broken rib?" Astrid breathed, eyes widening. The teens were feeling more and more guilty about their prank.

Gobber nodded. "He said he hit it on one of the rocks. Oh Stoick is going to have a heart attack when he comes back from that tribal meeting."

The teens started to panic. When they came home from the Dragons' Nest, Stoick vowed to be a better father to both Hiccup and Hicca. He became more protective of them and more concerned for their safety. He was even reluctant to leave them to go to the tribal meeting, but he couldn't miss the meeting so he did leave. Now, not only will the five teens have to earn Hiccup and Hiccas' forgiveness but they will also have to explain themselves to Stoick the Vast.

"Well, I'm off to the Great Hall for dinner. I told Hiccup and Hicca that I would bring some food back for them." Gobber said walking off. Without another word, the teens ran to the Haddock household and went straight to Hiccups' room.

"We are so, so sorry for all of this Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed as soon as she threw the door open, to the shock of Hiccup, Hicca and Raeda who were inside.

"It was supposed to be an innocent, harmless prank! We just wanted something to do! We didn't want to hurt you!" Fishlegs explained, rapidly.

"It was them!" Snotlout exclaimed, pointing to Tuffnut and Ruffnut.

"Hey! He stole our idea!" Tuffnut said, indignantly.

"It was Snotlout!" Ruffnut said, pointing at Snotlout.

"No, it was all of us. We all played a part in this and we shouldn't..." She stopped when she noticed the three teens in front of her were trying not to laugh. It didn't work as all three of them burst out laughing.

"You guys... are not mad?" Astrid asked, shocked by what she was seeing.

"Us? Mad at you? Why would think that?" Hiccup asked getting up from his bed, shocking the five teens when they saw that he was perfectly fine! There wasn't even a scratch on him.

"What?" Snotlout asked, eyes widening.

"Wait, wasn't he suppose to be injured?" Tuffnut asked.

"What the heck is going on?" Astrid asked.

"Well, for the first time in a very, very long time the _pranked_ have become the _prankers_." Hicca explained, with the biggest grin on her face.

"Gotcha!" Raeda exclaimed.

"W-what do you mean? How?" Snotlout asked with his mouth flung open.

"Remember when I said I was going to the forest to make a few sketches?" Raeda asked. The five teens nodded, becoming speechless. "I lied; I was actually testing out this new camouflage I've been working on."

 _(Flashback)_

 _"_ _Everyone understood the plan?" Snotlout asked Astrid, Fishlegs and the Thorston twins as soon as he told them the plan._

 _"_ _Yes." Astrid, Fishlegs and Ruffnut answered._

 _"_ _No." Tuffnut answered. He changed his answer when he noticed the looks the other four were giving him. "I mean yes!"_

 _"_ _Good, let's go get the grease." With that they got up and went. As soon as they were out of sight, Raeda got up from her camouflage and ran straight to the forge._

 _"_ _Hey, Rae." Hicca and Hiccup greeted as soon as they saw her._

 _"_ _You guys are going to get pranked!" Raeda said._

 _"_ _What?" They both asked, confused._

 _(After Raedas' explanation)_

 _"_ _They are actually going to do that to us?" Hiccup asked._

 _"_ _Yep, look." Raeda answered, pointing to window of the forge. They looked to where she was pointing and saw the five teens carrying two buckets. They were walking towards the hill. "They're going to grease up the path so that you guys will slip and fall."_

 _"_ _Wow, you'd think that after proving our worth to this village, we'd be free from these pranks." Hiccup said._

 _"_ _Apparently not." Hicca sighed._

 _"_ _Well, they were all bored today. Come on, let's go bust them." Raeda said. She was about to walk out of the forge when Hiccup stopped her._

 _"_ _Wait. Do they know you know about their prank?" Hiccup asked as an idea came to him._

 _"_ _No." Raeda answered._

 _"_ _Well, maybe we don't have to let them know. At least not right now." Hicca said, the same idea coming to her._

 _"_ _You thinking what I'm thinking, sis?" Hiccup asked._

 _"_ _Definitely." Hicca answered with a wink._

 _"_ _One of you like to tell what you're both thinking, 'cause I'm kind of lost here." Raeda said, getting confused._

 _"_ _We have an idea." Hiccup said smiling._

 _(5 minutes later)_

 _"_ _Are they ready?" Hiccup asked._

 _"_ _Yep." Hicca answered, holding up her brothers' prosthetic leg which was nearly broken into two. "It's still connected by a thin piece of wood." She said, pointing to small part that hasn't been broken off. "Keep the leg straight and do not put your entire weight on it for now, then when needed you can easily snap this part off. And here." She said, handing him his boot. "I stuck the grease absorbing cloth on the sole of the boot to keep you from actually slipping."_ ( **A/N: Not sure if this can actually work, just go with it.** )

 _"_ _Okay." Hiccup said carefully putting on the prosthetic and the boot. "Rae, you keep my spare prosthetic in your quiver."After coming out of his coma, Hiccup and Hicca worked on a spare prosthetic just in case something happens with the current one._

 _"_ _Got it." Raeda said, putting the other prosthetic in her quiver. She then noticed Astrid and Fishlegs walking towards the forge. "Heads up. I think Astrid and Fishlegs have been sent to be look-outs."_

 _Hicca snuck a glance at them. "I see them. Use your camouflage and sneak out the back to your position."_

 _Raeda nodded and did what she was told._

 _Hiccup turned to his sister. "Ready sis?"_

 _Hicca smiled "Showtime."_

 _On the hill, Hiccup carefully walked up. As soon as he saw the traces of grease, he put his right foot on it and then pretended to slip. He rolled himself down the hill, getting a few grunts to make it real and rolled near the rocks being careful not to hit one. Then curled up, he discreetly got out the red paint and put some on his face and hands before putting the bag back in his vest. He then laid still._

 _At the Haddock household, after Hiccup 'slipped', Raeda and Hicca helped him inside._

 _"_ _That was brilliant!" Hicca said as soon as she closed the door._

 _"_ _I know did you see the look on their faces!" Raeda said chuckling._

 _"_ _I sure did." Hiccup said smiling. "It's now time for phase two of the plan." He nodded to Raeda._

 _Raeda nodded in response. "Be right back." She ran out and darted towards the Great Hall. As soon as she got there, she quickly scanned the room until she found who she was looking for._

 _"_ _Hey Gobber." She said, walking up to the blacksmith._

 _"_ _Hello Raeda." Gobber replied, finishing his drink._

 _"_ _Want to be part of a prank Hiccup, Hicca and I set up for Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut?" She asked._

 _"_ _I'm listening." The blonde man answered, now interested._

 _Raeda then told him his part of the plan._

 _(End Flashback)_

"So this whole thing was set up?" Snotlout asked in disbelief.

"Ummhmm." Hicca said nodding.

"And you're not actually hurt?" Astrid asked Hiccup.

"Nope." The Haddock boy answered.

"Guys, that was so mean." Fishlegs said, the other four nodded in agreement.

"Mean? And the pranks you pulled against us were so nice?" Hicca countered. "What about that time you guys pranked me on Snoggletog? It took me an hour to get out of my state of terror to realise that you guys actually dumped red paint on me and not dragons' blood!"

"And what about the time you guys made me get rid of our entire fish supply because you made me think it was poisoned?" Hiccup added. "I got a lecture from our dad and I got grounded for _two months_!"

"We made you a peg leg." Snotlout said as Tuffnut held out the peg leg.

"And it's a good effort." Hiccup lied looking at the peg leg. He's definitely not going to use that peg leg any time soon.

"You know what? We'll take that." Hicca said, taking the peg leg. "We'll mount this on the forge as a reminder of our victory."

"Come on, guys. Let's go to the Great Hall, I believe a celebration is in order." Raeda said to Hiccup and Hicca.

"Let's go. We also have to tell Gobber the good news." Hiccup said, and the three of them exited the room, leaving the other five teens to come to terms with what just happened.

"Did we just get duped by Hiccup and Hicca?" Fishlegs asked.

"Nope, we got duped by Hiccup, Hicca _and_ Raeda. She was the one whole them our prank." Tuffnut answered.

"Well, I'm not bored anymore." Ruffnut said. The others agreed with her.


End file.
